


Crazy Man Harry

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-11
Updated: 2003-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael he whistles the simplest of tunes,<br/>And asks of the wild woods their pardon.<br/>For his true love is flown into every flower grown,<br/>And he must be keeper of the garden." - Sandy Denny</p><p>Hermione helps Harry pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Man Harry

Harry picked up the petals and held them on the tips of his fingers, then crouched low to take up another one. He was fascinated by the contrast of the red color against pale fingertips, but mostly the veins. It seemed to him that he was looking at a peeled-off scab of his own heart. The petals were so thin and fragile, he couldn't hold onto it without breaking or tearing it. Butterfly scales.

"There he is!"

He saw the other petals scatter, disturbed by the rushing footsteps that stopped beside him.

"Don't!" he cried out, trying to keep the red scales on his fingertips, but the air movement made them fly away.

"Harry," Hermione said as she crouched next to him, a hesitant palm on his back. "Come back to bed, Harry... please?"

"I've got to collect them," Harry said, picking up one of the petals in a careful, pincer-like grasp. "I'm shedding. Can't you see I'm shedding?"

*

Madame Pomfrey stepped outdoors and saw Miss Granger with Harry. She sighed as she reached into her apron pocket for the vial. She knew Albus wanted to keep the boy here while he recuperated but he wasn't doing well at all.

*

"Harry, you... you're not shedding," Hermione said, her laugh uncertain. "You're not Crookshanks are you?"

"Not fur," Harry said, placing one of the petals in her hands. "My heart. See the veins? Can you hear it?"

Hermione faltered at the sight of the petal in her hand.

"Come on now, Harry,"

She turned to see Madame Pomfrey give Hermione a sideways glance, that sad look that everyone gave Harry ever since he’d come back. Not right in the head, Madame Pomfrey said.

"Wait," Hermione said, taking Harry's trembling hand. "I'll help you pick them up."

The wind shivered the petals and they scattered.


End file.
